The Fire Prince and the Water Princess
by Day of Diana
Summary: This is the myth of Gisioaah, and will make more sense if read after the complement story, "The Goddess in Chains", also by Day of Diana. Explains how Reilo came to haunt the Avatar. Merely an explanation.


As inspired by me, if only through Avatar: The Last Airbender. And I mean that in the nicest of ways.

Read in my mind through Katara, in a library as the group of four travels through the Fire Nation in disguise. In a completely new chapter, which I have titled Chapter X, because I cannot see how this plays into the whole plot of any Avatar episode, or the entire series.

Aang, Sokka and Katara, along with Toph, are traveling through the Fire Nation in disguise, searching for a teacher for Aang, I suppose, or else why would they be in the Fire Nation at all, but, anyway, the gang decides to stop at a library to ask for any suggestions of teachers who might be willing to teach Aang for little money. Sokka spies the mythology section, and lights up, and makes a decision to read a little before continuing on. Sokka loved to listen as his mother and Gran-Gran related stories of mythology, based on water tribe beliefs about spirits and such. He picks through the books before finding a dusty old tome, and flips through it to read. He comes across a story that he finds interesting, because it talks about "gods" and not "spirits". He is just starting to read when Aang, Katara and Toph come along, and after a small argument, Katara elects to read the story before they continue on. Sokka, Aang and Toph agree to this. So here it goes…

THE LEGEND OF THE FIRE PRINCE AND THE WATER PRINCESS

Long ago, when the four nations still lived as one, not divided up into four sections of Earth, Water, Fire, and Air, the people on the world believed in a family of gods that ruled everything. The people prayed to these gods, believing based on how good they were, the gods would grant them peace and harmony throughout their days. However, this, we now know, was disrupted by a battle between some governments, and, according to this ancient legend started by the Old Connected World, was how the world got into such a dispute. This story was started as to explain how the world was torn apart into four separate states, and its author is unknown, and is lost to memory now, as people started believing in spirits that took over the gods reign, because they caused turmoil to the world. Here is how the family tree of gods goes:

The family of gods was ruled by Erspauto, the head of the family. His wife, Chissio, whom he loved little, bore all the children the people on the world named as true gods. Geran was Erspauto's first son, and was awarded the Sky. Hympth was Erspauto's second son, with two daughters, Veragonnoes (Goddess of Love) and Ferna,(Goddess of Neutralism) born before him, and so Hympth was given power over the Underworld. Iotoml, Erspauto's third son, with one miscarriage and one daughter born before him (Yessia, goddess of Fruit), was given control of the Seas. And Erspauto's last son, with three daughters born before him (Gouloh, goddess of Creativity, Weatii, goddess of Wisdom, and Kemah, goddess of fertility) was Reven, god of the Earth.

Now, this is the story of the Fire Prince and the Water Princess, so I will not go into details about the other gods, although they are involved in this story, so you should know their names and places in the tree.

Hympth (Lord of the Underworld) was made the husband of Ferna, and together they had three children. Siakayh was the oldest, their only daughter, and so got to be Goddess of Chaos. Ernadilo, the middle child, was God of War, when it came about. Khieso was the youngest, and because he arrived later, and was the last of the gods in the family tree, except for two, he got to pick from a bag what he was to be god of. He chose the tile named fire. And so he got that element.

Iotoml, as I wrote, is the god of the sea. He never had a wife, (although later his wife was pronounced Itiah, a lovely Sea spirit), but he had many children. His favorite, though, was his last child, Gisioaah, and the people in the world favored her as well, because they proclaimed her a goddess. She was the goddess of the waters in winter, and it is said she made the moon with her nose drippings.

There was an arranged marriage between Gisioaah and Khieso, because they were the last god and goddess to be born. However, it soon seemed that Gisioaah was turning into a lovely young goddess, and Khieso was just so-so looking. But it made some of the gods angry that Gisioaah was promised to Khieso, because he was ugly. The various gods complained to Erspauto, and Gisioaah heard of the arranged marriage. She was furious. She did not like Khieso. And so, being clever, she disguised herself as a peasant girl, and flew down to Earth from Mount Lugihackawanna (home of the gods) on a icy chariot, pulled by two hippo horses from the Sea.

There she lived among the people of the earth, never growing bored and fascinated by the life of the Earth people. Two years since she descended down to Earth, she met a handsome young man by the name of Roku, and fell in love with him. Roku, in turn, did not love Gisioaah, as he assumed she was a peasant girl by the name of Reilo. She finally could not stand being ignored by Roku, and revealed she was a goddess. Roku did not believe her, and turned her away. Gisioaah proved she was a goddess, and Roku was amazed that she was. However, she was seen by Nickodoma, her third cousin, goddess of the catalysts, and Nickodoma rushed to tell Gisioaah's to be husband, Khieso.

Khieso, who had searched for Gisioaah for two years, ran to get her. But he was too late, as Roku and Gisioaah had eloped and left the village just in time. Khieso, cursing, followed them.

Gisioaah and Roku lived a two happy months before Roku became bored with her. Gisioaah, however, was so blinded by her love for Roku that she hardly noticed when he was not ecstatic about her pregnancy. Roku decided he did not believe that Gisioaah was a goddess anymore, and that she was a witch. He left the morning after Gisioaah announced she was pregnant with his child.

Roku did not know he was being spied on by Khieso. And Khieso had, of course, hatched a plan to kill Roku. After a long two day's journey that had left Roku tired and hungry and just about ready to die, he saw an inn, and was kindly invited inside by an old innkeeper.

Gisioaah, meanwhile, was heartbroken by Roku, and decided to pursue him, to punish him.

She trekked on, tired and exhausted, and about to have her children, when she saw the very same inn in which Roku, though she did not know it, was.

She came in just as Khieso, who was disguised as the little old property owner, was about to reveal to Roku that he was a god, and punish him.

Gisioaah saw Khieso, and Roku saw Gisioaah, and Khieso was intent on his purpose. Gisioaah was furious, and before calling to Khieso, she transported Roku to an island far out in the Rinsodong Ocean. But in her haste and fury, she set Roku on the edge of an active volcano, and with a gust of wind, tossed accidentally by the Wind god, Dariot, Roku fell into the volcano and died.

Khieso and Gisioaah, meanwhile, were having a little battle. Khieso now gave Gisioaah a choice, to become his bride or to die. Gisioaah knew she immortal, so she took the second option, death. Khieso, angry and hurt that Gisioaah would rather die than be married to him, noticed that she was pregnant and about to give birth.

"Oh ho!" shouted Khieso. "I will turn your children into ferocious monsters, so that you may never be left with flesh reminder of that mortal, Roku!"

Gisioaah turned and ran, but not before Khieso caused the children, the twins, to be burst from Gisioaah's belly. They were ferocious, fire-breathing monstrous creatures, and they flew from the inn and started terrorizing the world and its people. These were the first dragons, also the first firebenders.

Gisioaah, hurt and bleeding, sent herself with her remaining energy to the island where she had sent Roku, but found him dead at the bottom of the active volcano. She cursed Khieso, and then cursed herself for sending Roku there. She cast herself to a far away ice island, to die. Before she did, however, she put a protective charm on the ice island, making the people there strong and able to adapt quickly to new environments, making them courageous and quick thinking. Then she sneezed out the moon, because she was cold, and it hung in the sky, the triplet that was never turned into a dragon. Also, before she died, she remembered how much she hated Roku for abandoning her, and made the moon not into a god, but a new kind of power, a spirit, and she made the spirit, Tui, promise to overthrow her grandfather, Erspauto, and to protect the island on which she died. The spirit agreed. And Gisioaah died.

Some stories say that after Gisioaah had her beautiful baby moon, she regained strength and went to her uncle, Hympth, to bring back Roku from the dead. The legend indicates she wanted to destroy him herself. She pleaded, but Hympth said no. Gisioaah then did not care about Roku, but she went to find his spirit, and placed a kind of magic on it, so that it could be re-born again and again. Gisioaah thought that would be the worst punishment of all. Thus, the legend goes, he became the Avatar. And still, other stories go on to explain that Erspauto made the first Avatar as himself, only in human form, when the moon spirit gathered others like herself to overthrow the gods.

Khieso was blamed for having the dragons unleashed upon the world to create turmoil, and thus the four nations split from each other, each blaming the other for the creatures. Khieso was burned by his father, Hympth, for releasing the horrors on the world instead of praising him, as Khieso had expected. Khieso was also banished or killed, as some legends state.

Also, other legends say that when Gisioaah finished the magic curse on Ruko's body, she did not know that it would become the Avatar and become a different person every time. After she did find out about the benefits of the curse, she found the Avatar spirit, the first Avatar spirit, and told a prophecy that one day the Avatar would again be called Roku, and she would find him and kill him for good. So she waited and watched and wandered the Earth through all time, as the peasant girl Reilo, waiting for the Avatar spirit to turn again into Roku, so that she may finally end his life herself.

The End.

Sokka comments on how it sounds like Katara and Zuko, and the gust of wind is just like Aang, pushing Zuko into the boiling volcano.

Katara snaps, Toph laughs, and Sokka fantasizes about pushing Zuko into a volcano with his boomerang. Meanwhile, a little ways away, a girl named Reilo, (who was shown in another episode, which I call "Chapter B" as a bath-house attendee who met Zuko and Iroh earlier in my day dreams) peeks out from the book shelf behind the group, and smiles a sinister smile. At last, she has found the Avatar. Did you guess that, yes, she is the goddess?


End file.
